OCs for Grass and Stone
by Ali0523
Summary: I'm starting a new story called Grass and Stone. It will be rated T for violence. I need a completely new set of characters for it and want your help getting them. More information and a list of the characters inside.


I'm starting a new story called _Grass and Stone._ It will be rated T for violence. I need a completely new set of characters for it and want your help getting them. I will list the characters you have sent me on the list below.

I will be writing and planning for a bit since I need to make sure your characters fit into the story. The first chapter should be written and posted by August 14th and every Monday after that until the story finishes on chapter 50-70. So, if you're willing to hold out for a bit, I will post a story complete with your characters.

Please fill out this form or a similar form to get your character added to the story:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Relationships/Connections/Affiliations:

Extra Notes:

Please send me a PM with your character(s) or review. Thank you so much!

* * *

Riverclan (1st Main Character)

 **Leader:**

Silverstar (She-cat)

 **Deputy:**

Stormfall (She-cat)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Froststream (Tom)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Heronpaw (Tom)

 **Warriors:**

(Spots Left: 3)

Mistfern (She-cat)

Aspenshade (Tom)

Nettlefrost (Tom)

Blackstep (She-cat)

Ashleap (Tom)

Tallflame (Tom)

Bluestripe (Tom)

Vinestep (She-cat)

Rushstep (Tom)

Honeycloud (She-cat)

Bloomslip (She-cat)

Flintpetal (She-cat)

Gorsewater (She-cat)

Leafstripe (She-cat)

Jaggedfur (She-cat)

Nightclaw (Tom)

Patchednose (Tom)

 **Apprentices:**

(Spots Left: 2)

Streampaw (She-cat)

Icepaw (She-cat)

Petalpaw (She-cat)

Fallenpaw (She-cat)

Archpaw (Tom)

Otterpaw (Tom)

Spiderpaw (Tom)

Rapidpaw (Tom)

Minnowpaw (Tom)

Frozenpaw (Tom)

 **Queens: [CLOSED]  
**

(Spots Left: 0)

Aloepool (She-cat)

Berryleaf (She-cat)

Brambleshine (She-cat)

Russetpelt (She-cat)

 **Kits:**

Loudkit (Tom)

Flamekit (She-cat)

Cinderkit (She-cat)

Patchkit (Tom)

Longkit (Tom)

Sharpkit (Tom)

Ryekit (She-cat)

Mudkit (She-cat)

Pinekit (Tom)

Rustkit (Tom)

None (1-8 per Queen)

 **Elders:**

(Spots Left: 3)

Eaglewing (Tom)

Brokenwing (Tom)

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:**

Tawnystar (She-cat)

 **Deputy:**

Lichentail (She-cat)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Newtheart (Tom)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

None

 **Warriors:**

(Spots Left: 8)

Darkthorn (Tom)

Jackdawflight (Tom)

Webheart (Tom)

Marshstrike (Tom)

Fallowleap (Tom)

Endersoul (She-cat)

Frostedrose (She-cat)

Pearlheart (Tom)

Olive-eyes (Tom)

Shyfawn (She-cat)

Tansyfall (She-cat)

Goldenfrost (She-cat)

 **Apprentices:**

(Spots Left: 7)

Frozenpaw (Tom)

Woddenpaw (Tom)

Wasppaw (She-cat)

Yellowpaw (Tom)

Snakepaw(She-cat)

 **Queens:**

(Spots Left: 3)

Ashenspeck (She-cat)

 **Kits:**

Russetkit (She-cat)

Mousekit (Tom)

Nutkit (Tom)

Maplekit (She-cat)

Icekit (She-cat)

Talonkit (Tom)

Cloverkit (She-cat)

Mintkit (Tom)

(1-8 per Queen)

 **Elders:**

(Spots Left: 3)

Sunnyshade (She-cat)

Redthorn (Tom)

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:**

Acornstar (Tom)

 **Deputy:**

Copperfern (She-cat)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Waterpetal (Tom)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Mossyfur (She-cat)

 **Warriors: CLOSED  
**

(Spots Left: 0)

Fernmoon (She-cat)

Fallenfeather (She-cat)

Snakefang (She-cat)

Shadowclaw (She-cat)

Blizzarddawn (She-cat)

Deersplash (She-cat)

Maplespots (She-cat)

Bouncespeck (Tom)

Nettledust (Tom)

Loudflight (Tom)

Kestrelblaze (Tom)

Robinwhisper (Tom)

Crookedsky (Tom)

Thistlefoot (Tom)

Bravefeather (Tom)

Hickorytuft (Tom)

Somberheart (She-cat)

Redrain (Tom)

Grouseleg (Tom)

Jetpelt (Tom)

 **Apprentices:**

(Spots Left: 9)

Leopardpaw (Tom)

Sparkpaw (She-cat)

Jumppaw (Tom)

 **Queens:**

(Spots Left: 3)

Sootstem (She-cat)

Tinderflower (She-cat)

 **Kits:**

(1-8 per Queen)

Quailkit (Tom)

Burningkit (Tom)

Shadedkit (She-cat)

 **Elders: CLOSED  
**

(Spots Left: 0)

Scarface (Tom)

Rowanheart (She-cat)

Rapidfur (Tom)

Grassleg (She-cat)

Blackflower (She-cat)

* * *

Windclan (2nd Main Character)  


 **Leader:**

Larkstar (Tom)

 **Deputy:**

Sunheart (Tom)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppypetal (She-cat)

Cedarbrook (She-cat)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Risingpaw (She-cat)

 **Warriors:**

(Spots Left: 7)

Clovertruth (She-cat)

Silentblaze (Tom)

Oakmoor (Tom)

Frostedheart (Tom)

Hawkfeather (Tom)

Haventail (She-cat)

Minnowleap (She-cat)

Brindletail (She-cat)

Tigerthorn (Tom)

Ledgefoot (Tom)

Mountainfrost (Tom)

Willowfang (She-cat)

Wildshadow (Tom)

 **Apprentices:**

(Spots Left: 10)

Brokenpaw (Tom)

Ibispaw (She-cat)

 **Queens:**

(Spots Left: 2)

Poppydawn (She-cat)

Doedapple (She-cat)

 **Kits:**

(1-8 per Queen)

Brownkit (Tom)

Honeykit (She-cat)

Pebblekit (she-cat)

Snowkit (She-cat)

Thornkit (Tom)

 **Elders:**

(Max: 5)

* * *

A huge thanks to Celtic Silver, HaveaQueenysummer, Revali-Pilot-Of-Vah-Medoh, I-really-hope-not, fernmoon, Eagleshine, The Sky's Realm, Nola Storm, Bluestripe the magnificent, Jailynne, Animal4Life, captaineko, Tawnypelt37, Arrowfeet, and every guest who sent me OCs. I really appreciate you taking your time to help me with my story.

If I have gotten anything wrong, please let me know. If you made a cat and it's not on this list, PM me or send me a review so I can fix it and make sure your OC is in the story. If your cat is in the wrong clan, I need to know. I will most likely get these things fixed while making last minute changes to my plan for _Grass and Stone_ , but I'd like everything to be sorted out just in case. Thank you.


End file.
